Despair
by Kyrame Panthera
Summary: Captured, Buffy is brutally tortured for weeks by her two vampire captures, where she is then taken to LA to be auction off to who knows, can a certain bleached blonde vampire save his beloved slayer or will she be lost forever. Set during season 5 of Angel, Post season 7 Buffy. SPUFFY
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark, making the room she was in darker, her tears ran down her face as she looked up at her tormenter. She had just gotten her life back in order, after so much hurt, when this happened. Buffy sobbed, why her? Why was she the one called? Why did she have to die? Twice! Why did it seem that whenever she got one good thing she had to lose it?

First, it was her normal life, not that she didn't enjoy being super Buffy. Then it was Angel, the first real good thing she had gotten after her calling. Then she lost her mom then Riley. Then she died…again, she thought it was all over after that but no, her so called friends pulled her from heaven to force her to continue living, why? Because they _care_. Finally just as she _finally _starts to get back on the right track in life, all thanks to Spike, despair filled her being when she thought of him. She tried to relive those sweet nights with Spike, but her tormenter wouldn't let her, he had punched her again, causing her nose to bleed. She closed her eyes falling back into herself as he continued his assault.

Spike, she had lost him too. Her eyes trailed to her burnt wrist the only physical memory she had of him, she missed him so much and wished her tormenter would kill her already so she could be with him again. Her only regret was that she hadn't realized her feelings for the vamp before his death.

After Sunnydale she had gone to Cleveland with the group, another hell mouth, as if her life needed more hell. She had contacted Angel telling him the whole story and how Spike was gone, he tired to console her but she knew he didn't care. The Scoobies quickly found a way to close the other hell mouth without causing a crater and they left for England, from there everything started to get back to normal, that is until she was abducted and taken god only knows where, she sighed, closing her eyes she tried to rest hoping that her tormenter would either kill her and get it over with or leave her to her thoughts.

'No such luck' she thought she tensed as he punched her again, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"LOOK AT ME!" he yelled causing her to look up at his naked body, no emotion shown threw her eyes as she gazed at the tall, dark haired vamp that stood in front of her, her body was bruised from head to toe, blood ran down her cheeks, from her nose, her sides and other unmentionable places. "theres 'er good girl," he dropped down to his knees, grabbing her face "i'm not finished yet" he grinned as he placed a large hand on her naked thigh. she tensed a bit as his hand grabbed her leg, knowing what was in store, but she just with drew herself again thinking of Spike.

He slapped her again, grabbing her legs and pulling her against him. she looked up at him again this time with wide eyes, he was playing different. "theres 'er good bitch, watch me" He pulled her against him again sliding into her in one fluid movement, she was dry and he grinned at her discomfort, pulling out as quickly as he pushed in just to repeat the process. She closed her eyes trying to drift away but he wouldn't let her.

"Not this time slayer" he grinned, his hand reaching in-between them to play with the nerves of her clit, causing her to moan. She cried then, her body betrayed her and she cried. Finally she was able to crawl back into the dark space of her mind, the pain to much causing her to black out.

Kain looked down at the woman who had just passed out, he continued his thrusting till he came, spilling his dead seed into her womb. He dropped her body carelessly and pulled his cloths back on.

Turning around he climbed the stairs to the upper level of the ship, he had calls to make. "hows our plaything?" his Childe asked him, poking his head over the back of the couch as Kain walked into the small upper room, a dead woman laying on his lap, two puncher wounds to the neck and a few drops of blood dripping from them.

"All worn out from the fun" he replied with a laugh "have to hand it to her thou she never screams" he frowned "which is rather disappointing"

His Childe laughed, "Have you gotten a hold of Zane yet?" he dropped the dead woman to the ground and walked over to his Sire.

"Not yet, still to far out a' sea, 'ave to be careful not to let anyone know we're here" he walked to the rooms small sink and washed his hands of the blood that stained his hands. "she'll make a fine profit though once we get 'er to LA"

"Yeah, shame we can't keep her though" the brunette wrapped his arms around his sire, rising up on his toes to lick the small trail of slayer blood that had splatter on his forehead.

Kain turned in the smaller mans embrace, grabbing his hair he pulled the younger man's head to the side to sink his fangs into his Childe's neck. The younger of the two moaned as his sire pulled the blood from his veins. Kain removed his fangs to whisper in his Childe's ear "ah Leo, what wonderful idea's you 'ave in that brain o'f yur's" he nibbled at Leonardo's ear before mumbling again "but she would get borin' after a bit and by then 'er value will be much lessened."

Leonardo nuzzled his head against his sire nipping at the skin that was visible from his open shirt, "I suppose," he grinned as his sires hands wondered his body. "how much longer till we reach La?" he arched his back as his sires fingers grazed over his abdomen.

"bout another three weeks, still 'ave to go threw the channel then," he pulled at his Childe's shirt, removing the article of clothing in one swift movement, his mouth instantly found the younger vamps nipple, fangs extended and latching on to the softer part of the firm flesh, Leo moaned loudly, Kain pulled away to move back to his Childe's neck, "make our way to cali."

Leo grinned "so we have pliantly of time to have fun with her then?" his hands grasped at Kain's pants, pulling him even closer.

"plenty…" was the last thing Kain said before the only sounds being heard were gasps and pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy awoke a few hours later, the pain that was just becoming bearable before _his_ return was back full force and she gritted her teeth. She could hear her two tormentors upstairs talking about their plans with the money they were gonna receive from auctioning off a slayer and her insides coiled before she retched and threw up what little amount of food she had left in her stomach. _'I gotta find a way out of here' _ she looked around her small prison and came up with nothing. the walls were bare of anything other than a few more shackles that hung across the small room. She tugged uselessly against her chains, already knowing they wouldn't budge but she tried nonetheless.

She sighed, shivering from the cold she had become accustomed to since she awoke in this hellhole. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of someway she could get Willow or someone to know she was missing. _'why did i have to have that fight with the gang last week, i haven't talked to any of them since and they probably haven't even noticed i'm gone yet' _she groaned, knowing that she couldn't rely on the Scoobs to get her out of this.

Wracking her brain for answers, she was to deep in thought to hear her tormentors enter the small alcove. She jumped as two pairs of hands touched her at the same time, one grabbing a hold of her ankle while the other grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her head to the side, sinking his fangs into her neck, while the brunette at her thigh clamped his teeth in there. They both pulled hard at her veins, each taking a mouthful at the same time.

_'guess they changed their minds about selling me off'_ Buffy closed her eyes tightly, silently wishing they'ed hurry and just get it over with. Her body started to weaken, her skin becoming paler by the mouthful. Kain and Leo retracted their fangs at the same time, pulling away from the slayer as her heart started to slow. Every muscle in Buffy's body felt so heavy, she couldn't move or even hold up her head. _'what?'_ she tried to figure out what they were doing, _'why did they stop?'_ her body ached from the treatment of it earlier plus the lack of the normal amount of blood her body needed, she just wanted it to be over with.

Kain and Leo stood, Kain reached down and unlocked the shackles that held the Slayer to the wall. Bending down he carelessly lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder. Leo following his Sire up the steps to the main living compartment. Kain dropped Buffy onto the floor of the living room, where a few dead bodies already resided. Buffy shudder when she looked to the dead women on the floor next to her, their faces locked into a silent scream. _'will mine look like that when I die?'_ she heard the sound of items being thrown and shuffling coming from the room behind her.

Suddenly she was lifted up by her hair, Kain stood in front of her while the younger vamp held her up. Kain reached forward and wrapped a metal collar around her neck, a padlock then locking it in place. "Got'a train ya up a bit b'fore we get to L.A." He grinned as his hand came to slid down her chest and belly, before sliding a finger between her folds. His other hand came to rest upon her hip, holding her still as she began to struggle. He thrusted his finger deep within her while his thumb came to flick her clit.

Buffy tried to struggle harder but the grip on her hip increased while the hand holding her up by the hair, lifted her up higher. She cursed her body's reactions as she felt herself growing wet. She tried to picture anything to get away from the vampire whose face was inches away from her own.

He laughed as his fingers were soon dripping wet. Buffy glared at him, attempting to pull back before spitting in his face. Kain saw red and quickly pulled the hand that was covered in her juices back and slapped her hard. The force of the slap caused Leo to loose his grip on her hair and Buffy flew a few feet limply to the ground, her strength still out to lunch as her body had yet to replace itself with the blood it so desperately needed. Kain stood over her and commanded she kneel before him. Buffy attempted to speak, her words coming out in a mumbled mess. Kain looked down at her "What did you say?"

Buffy coughed, spitting out some blood as she turned her head to and glared at him again, repeating what she had said before, "I sa-said Fuck…Off" suddenly her body tensed up as a pain like nothing she had ever felt before, not even that of falling into the portal Doc had opened, had felt like this. She felt like she was on fire as electricity coursed throughout her body, it felt like it lasted for centuries when in reality it was less than ten seconds. When it stopped she tried to remember to breath, Her nerves were twitching with the pain even thou it was no longer there.

Kain laughed, "Again i ask…What did you say?" in his hand he held a small device with a button on it, Buffy's eyes widened when she fully understood what had just happened. Casting her eyes downward she muttered a soft "no-nothing." The two vampires just laughed as Kain crouched down next to her replying with a humored "Thats what i thought," his hand came out and grabbed her face, turning her to look up at him "I've got these rules see?" he held up the device, his thumb stroking the trigger as he happily watched the Slayers reaction. "Number one, Always do what yur told, if not the that little experience ya just went through will be worse each time…" he stood up completely "Now, Kneel"

Buffy struggled to sit up, her arms as weak as a day old kitten. She made it to a sitting position before trying to figure out how she was gonna get on her knees, apparently she wasn't moving fast enough because she was on the floor again as pain shot thru her body, she screamed as the pain intensified before blessedly passing out.

"Damn, guess we drained her a bit to much" Leo muttered as he reached down to pick her up, tossing her onto the extra bed in the small bedroom, he went to the dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of shackles and chained the fallen slayer to the bed. "I was hoping she'd last longer than that"

"Pat'nce my Childe, she will awaken ev'ntually" Kain grinned, setting the collars trigger down on the nightstand next to their bed before slamming the smaller vampire onto the bed.

A/N Thanks for reading please review and if you don't like the story then i ask please don't leave flames, it was your choice to read and will be replied to with frustrated anger, to my other reader i hope you have enjoyed chapter 2, whats to become of our poor Slayer?


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing she noticed was the pain, it was coursing thought her body making her feel like she was covered in bruises. She laid there for what seemed like an eternity, trying to will away the pain, after about five minutes, it seemed to lessen enough for her to use her other senses. She felt them in the room with her, her Slayer senses screaming at her to slay the vile creatures, if only it were that simple. Soon her pain lessened even more to where she felt the cold of the metal collar around her neck and the shackles on her wrist and ankles. Mentally sighing, she dared to open her eyes, relief poured over her when she noticed the two asleep on the bed next to hers. She looked up to take stock of the shackles around her wrist, tugging she tried to break free but her arms still felt like dead weight. _'how long am i gonna be this weak'_ she tried to tug again but realized her mistake in making noise as soon as she felt the hand on her leg. She jumped and turned her gaze upon the nude brunette that stood by the foot of her bed, an evil grin upon his face as he climbed over her. Buffy tried to break free, kick him off of her, but her body just hurt so much and felt so heavy.

"Lookie who's up?" Leo smirked, Buffy glared at him, still trying to free herself. "So defiant, we're gonna have to fix that if we're gonna make any kind of profit off of you at the auction." reaching over he grabbed the collars trigger and grinned as the Slayer froze beneath him.

Kain was next to them within the next few seconds, reaching over to the night stand he grabbed the key to the shackles and before releasing the Slayer, he looked her in the eye and asked, "Now theres no need to be pressin this button" he indicated to the device in his Childe's hand, Buffy just remained silent and waited for her chance. Kain reached up and unfastened the cuffs holding Buffy to the bed, before reaching down and unlocking the ones that held her feet.

As soon as the cuffs left her, Buffy sat up, grabbing a hold of Kain by the neck, her fist slammed into the side of his face, knocking a few teeth from his mouth, she went to hit him again before the intense pain that had immobilized her before swept through her body, she moaned in pain and fell back onto the bed. She tried to wait it out before giving them the satisfaction of hearing her scream, but it just kept going. Tears started to run down her face as she started to whimper from the pain that just wouldn't end. Finally, it stopped and she let the sob out, not caring anymore that the two vampires were just enjoying every second of her pain. Again she found herself just wishing for a death that would never come.

"Bitch," Kain wiped the blood away from his mouth, groaning at the fact he had to wait for, what felt like 4 teeth, to grow back. He looked over to the younger vamp to his left and held his hand out for the device "Thanks for that" Leo nodded before handing his Sire. Kain reached out and grabbed the small blonde by the hair, pulling her up to her feet, to have her stand before him. "Now, let's try that aga'n" Dropping her to the floor, he nodded to Leo to get behind her just incase she wanted to try that again.

Buffy let out a stifled moan of pain as her body hit the floor, keeping her head low she sat there quietly.

"Tha's better" Kain remarked, his mouth still bleeding, he crouched down so he was eye level with the Slayer. "I'm hopin to not be having this conversation again, You will do as yur told, you will not fight back, you will not speak unless commanded to and above all else, DO AS YUR TOLD!" he growled, the pain in his jaw making him more pissed by the second. He stood back up, glaring down at the woman beneath him and then grinned, his missing teeth adding an image to the despair she felt. His thumb mindlessly caressing the controller in his hand had Buffy paying full attention to him. "Stand up" was all Kain had left to say as he laughed at how quickly the warrior beneath him moved to stand up. Leo stood up as well, standing behind her incase he needed to restrain her before Kain had the chance to press the button.

Buffy stood before the two vampires, her head downcast as she waited for whatever the two had planned for her today. She jumped slightly when hands came from behind her to roughly grope her, steeling herself to endure whatever they wanted to do. She withdrew into her self as they proceeded to use her body for their own needs. Over the next three weeks, she wasn't even the same anymore, she mindlessly obeyed orders given to her, she no long fought back, from fear of the mind numbing pain that the simple collar could produce. As she sat, Chained to the shackles in the lower compartment, she had no clue that the ship they were on finally made port at the docks in L.A.

A/N Sorry the chapters are so short, i've never been good at writing a long chapter, for those of you who want Spike to come in and kick some ass, we got about 2 more chapters before thats gonna happen but i promise you he will lol please leave a review and let me know what you think, criticism is welcome as long as its not mean, helpful suggestions i suppose is a better term, ^_^ but let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions to what you guys what to happen ^_^ til next time


	4. Chapter 4

Kain walked down the steps, Leo closely followed behind. "Finally made it to your final destination Sweetheart" Leo grinned as both him and his Sire unlocked the chains that bound her.

"Get up" Kain commanded, walking behind Buffy as he pushed her in the direction of the stairs. The three made their way out of the lower compartment, Leo walked over to the dresser and grabbed a robe from the top drawer. He handed it to Buffy with a grunt of a command to put on the offered clothing.

After dressing, Buffy remained where she stood awaiting command. Her mind not really focusing on anything. She was nudged again by Kain to walk towards the door to the room. The three left the small apartment, along with the ten or so dead bodies that had fed the two vampires on their journey, them along with that of a constant diet of Slayer blood the two hadn't killed hardly as many people as they would have on normal trips.

Exiting the ship went by without any issues. The owners of the ship use to the creatures of the night and their human trafficking. As soon as the three were off the ship, Kain pulled out a cell and dialed the number he had for Zane.

"Hello?" A deep voice came from the small phone.

"We're here" Kain replied, a grin upon his face as he looked over to his prize.

"Bring her" was all Zane said before the line went dead.

Kain snapped the phone shut and took off in the direction of Zane's warehouses, Leo following behind, pushing the Slayer in the direction Kain was going. The three reached their destination about twenty minutes later, a large building along the Docks loomed over them. Kain walked over to the door and rapt a weird knock. A slider on the door opened and a pair of yellow eyes peaked through, his gaze locking onto Kain's before sliding the little window closed and unlocking the door, allowing the three to walk in. They were lead to a back room, passing a nest of vamps along the way, all of them reaching out to touch the Slayer.

The guard growled at the younger vamps "Wait yer turn, Masters gotta see 'er first" he continued to lead them through the long hallway that led to a back room. The room was a dark red color, the whole room looked like the set of an old horror movie, 18th century decor filled the room. In the back of the room sat a tall almost Italian looking man, his long black hair cascading over his shoulders and down his back. His smile was pure evil intent as he got up and practically waltzed over to the two vampires and their Slayer prisoner.

"Welcome friends." He looked down at Kain, who stood a good 6 inches under him, his hand came out to shake the hands of the two who had successfully captured the oldest living Slayer the world had ever known.

Buffy remained as still as possible, knowing all to well how quickly she could be punished for anything that her captors thought deserved to be punished for. Zane took a step towards her, reaching a hand out and running it down her face, neck, stopping to grab a hold of collar of her robe before pulling it off her shoulders to bare her to his gaze. The cold that she had gotten use to over the past month came back with a vengeance. A small shiver went throughout her body as goosebumps spread over her skin. Zane's hand reached up and cupped her breast, his fingers coming to pinch a nipple roughly. Buffy groaned softly as the pain replaced the cold.

"Is she trained enough to be put on the market?" Zane continued his examination of the Slayer as he awaited his answer.

"Hasn't fought back in 2 weeks" Kain replied, raising his hand that held the controller "To afraid of this doodad" he passed the controller over to Zane's outstretched hand.

Zane took the controller with a grin before pressing down on the button, Buffy's eyes widened in surprise before she doubled over as the pain raced throughout her body. The button was released almost as soon as it was pressed, Buffy lay on the floor trying to catch her breath, Upon Zane's face was a look filled with pure malice. "Have her cleaned and prepared for customers, I think we can rake in quite a profit from her before the final sell."

Kain and Leo nodded, taking back the controller and led Buffy into a room a few doors down from the back office that Zane claimed as his personal living and deal making room. The small room they were in now consisted of a large tub, for which Buffy was soon tossed into. She was scrubbed clean and then taken back into Zane's office.

Zane looked up from his desk in the corner, pardoned himself from the conversation he was having with a large, overweight vamp that was dressed most fashionably, showing proof of either how much money he possessed or which store he frequented to steal. Zane walked over and grabbed the Slayers arm, dragging her over to where the large vamp sat.

"This is her?" he asked an eyebrow raised as his eyes swept over her body.

"Yes, Anton," Zane pushed on Buffy's shoulder, having her kneel before Anton. "This is the Slayer, Buffy Summers"

Anton grinned as all the possible clients he knew would love to have a piece of her came to mind "She's gonna bring us quite a bit of coin"

"That's what i was hoping you would say my old friend" Zane looked over to the two who had brought her here "These are the two brilliant men who brought us this fine piece of merchandise"

Anton turned around in his chair to gaze at the two behind him "Come my friends" he motioned to the two empty seats next to him "Come celebrate in our future riches" Kain and Leo smiled before sitting down, Anton soon placed a drink in their hands and the four of them started to happily discuss the future of the Slayer that still sat, kneeling on the floor by their feet, A million thoughts going though her head as she listened to her fate.

They had plans to sell her out, an hour at a time, to whoever had the money. They would have an hour to do to her whatever they pleased as long as it didn't end with her being dead. She tried to think of a way to end her own suffering but couldn't think of a way to do that, if she fought them, they wouldn't kill her they would just press that little God forsaken button and he body would be drenched in a pain so intense that she couldn't even breath. No, they wouldn't kill her, just make her life more of a living hell then it is going to be anyway._ "Make this end, somebody…"_

A/N Sorry it took me awhile to post, had writers block from hell lol, i was going to make this chapter be the one where Spike saves the day but i had a plot bunny that turned into well more writers block lol im currently working on that but i thought id add some more so i wont be burned at the stake lol next chappie Spike to the rescue! lol please read and review and please no hateful comments, if you dont like the story just remember that you chose to read it til next time my faithful followers 3


	5. Chapter 5

The next few months passed, Buffy hardly remembered what it was like to be free and happy, all she thought about these days were death, She just wanted it to be over. She missed that warm and happy feeling death had brought her, She missed her moms warm embrace while she was there. She stood alone in her cell, it was the only time she ever had to her self, she had been 'rented' out to what felt like every demon within a 100 mile radius, her body was now covered in scars, bite marks from the many vampires that had a taste of her, her hips were covered in clawmarks and she felt like a big bruise. She was past the stage of caring though, she hardly even knew that she was awake. She spent her days locked away in her mind, dreaming of a way to escape this hell.

The door to her cell unlocked and she instantly kneeled on the ground, knowing that if they came in and she was standing she would be reprimanded. Zane walked in with a look of disappointment upon his face. Kain and Leo stood in the doorway, they had bathing supplies in their hands and the same look of disappointment upon their ugly faces, the pair of them both in game face. "Rise" came the lone command from Zane as he reached forward and unlocked the shackles that were around her wrist. He then pushed her towards the door, the three of them leading her back to the small washroom.

The three quickly cleaned her up, scrubbing the grim that had come to claim a place on her body since the last time she had been cleaned. Leo left the room to grab the robe that he had left in the other room. Zane proceeded to make her look even more presentable, grabbing a small vile that he had placed on the small counter that the washroom had and with a stern "Drink" had the Slayer swallow the green substance that was it contained.

"That should heal most of her scars, anything that was received within the last six weeks should be gone by selling time" Zane commented, Kain just nodded and watched in slight awe and some of the cuts that were still healing from the night before healed completely before his eyes.

Leo returned and handed the robe off to his Sire, who had the Slayer slip it on. The three then headed out the small room and down the hallway to Zane's office. Buffy was soon placed in the corner of the room to await whatever fate had in store for her. Zane was pacing around the office, cell in hand as he made the calls necessary to confirm the auction, "Yes Anton, We need this done tonight, any customers that we did have wanting a piece of her has already had their fill, her schedule for the week is blank…" he paced to the other side of the room, growling lowly as Anton mumbled something "Look Anton, just get it done, the only people that want her now is to kill the bitch so set it up, i'm sure someone will pay big for the chance to torture and maim till their hearts content." he snapped the phone shut, slamming in down onto the desk.

Kain looked up to him from his seat along the wall, "Do i wan' ask what just happened?"

Zane just growled, causing both vampires in the room to just sit quietly. Buffy remained in her own little world, she vaguely realized that she didn't know how long its been since the last time she really paid attention while in this room, for she had long given up hope of escaping this place. Zane looked over to the Slayer, her head was bowed and she remained as still as a statue. His growl became louder as he continued his pacing, waiting for his phone to ring.

Twenty minutes passed like this, Kain and Leo keeping their mouths shut as they watched their Master pace the room like a caged lion. Finally after to Zane what felt like eternity all over again, his phone rang, "Bout Fucking time…"

"Yes well i had quite a few calls to make," Anton stated before continuing "Its scheduled for just after nightfall, there was actually another auction going on tonight at the docks, down where Miller's place use to be"

"Perfect," Zane looked down at his watch, grinned, before looking over to the Slayer once again, his growl was replaced with a smile as he continued his pacing as him and Anton spoke about the smaller details. Kain and Leo relaxed as their masters mood increased to better shades.

About three hours later Buffy was shoved out into the hallway, Zane leading the way to the door, Kain and Leo stood behind her, shoving her towards the exit. Zane stopped at the main doorway, bidding a farewell to the three, telling Kain to be back as soon as the auction was over, before proceeding back inside to finish more paperwork.

Kain and Leo led the Robe clad Slayer down the streets, back towards the docks where the ship that brought them here had been, the building was a few miles further down then the loading docks. When they arrived, there was already a huge crowd bidding on men, women and children of all ages and sexes, there were at least a dozen lined up on a small stage-like thing that was really just the platform for the loading dock to the warehouse that was towering over the gathering of beings.

The three were motioned over to the end of the line, and Buffy quickly found herself at the front of the auction line, not that she really knew what was going on, so lost in her own mind. Kain started the bidding at Twenty-Thousand. The large group of demons that were still gathered, drooled at the thought of owning this particular Slayer. Bids were place, one on top of the other and Kain and Leo just grinned to each other as the price's went higher and higher.

Spike walked down the streets of LA, he sniffed the air for any signs of vampires or other hostile demons on the streets. He sighed as he came up with nothing _'looks like a pretty dead night'_ he thought dejectedly _'and not the kinda dead i'm looking for_.'

He continued his way towards the docks, there always seemed to be something there. The docks were about a mile or so away so he let his mind wonder and as his mind wondered his thoughts always wondered to that of his slayer, what she was up to, did she miss him, maybe i should call her, maybe i should just let her live a normal life, his mind ran threw possibility after possibility before he made himself stop. No good would come from this thinking. Never did, always ended with his head throbbing and his apartment full of JD bottles.

He looked around noticing he was nearing the docks, tilting his head back a bit he smelled the air trying to find something to distract his thinking, only to smell the object of his thoughts _'Buffy?'_ he sniffed harder trying to calm himself before he got over excited _'could't be, she's in the mother land livi' it up with the scoobies'_ he moved to the shadows, concealing himself just in case. His sensitive ears picking up the sound of others, his nose telling him it was a bunch of vampires, and a few other types of demons _'suppose it is her, guess she's haven a bit of fun'_ he grinned, until he heard what was going on.

Buffy stood naked before a bunch of demons, her head hung low, her mind consuming her in deep thought. She vaguely heard the sounds of her capturer naming prices for people to bid on for her. she just prayed that whoever did buy her would kill her, she was tired of this and wanted rest.

"FIFTY-THOUSAND!" a large Sasquatch looking demon yelled, glaring at anyone around him to out bid him, the slayer was gonna be his.

A leader from a large group of vamps smirked "A HUNDRED-THOUSAND!" they smiled at the glare from the larger demon, not threatened by his presence at all.

A few other raises were announced but the highest price was two-hundred-thousand. A large lizard looking demon had won, his amber eyes staring at the smooth skin of the slayer that was soon to be his.

Kain looked around "anymore bidders?" she's a mighty special, the longest livin' slayer in history, also the first slayer since they all popped up about nine months ago" he tried to squeeze a little more out of the bet but he was pretty happy with the amount already, having made plenty with her before hand, gaining even more profit from her was just outstanding, "aanndd soo-" he started but a voice from the back spoke loud and clear.

"One million…" Spike's surprisingly calm voice spoke loudly, his eyes traveling over the other bidders promising a painful death if anyone opposed him.

"SOLD! To the gentl'man in the black coat!" Kain grinned widely. "Please sir, come claim yer prize" Kain waltzed over to Buffy, unchaining her from her post.

Spike walked threw the crowed, he looked at each of them, daring them to try something. He reached Kain and Buffy and looked at her, her eyes were dead, he could see the almost fully healed bruises and cuts that marred her honey tanned skin, his eyes flashed yellow at her condition, but he breathed, calming himself.

Kain looked at Spike questionably, "you gon' pay me anytime soon?" he smiled at his Childe who stood on the opposite side of the Slayer.

Spike smirked "you'll get your payment" he circled around Buffy, checking for any other marks or blemishes before suddenly whipping out two stakes and thrusting them into the hearts of Buffy's tormentors. Gasps were heard throughout the audience and a few demons charged at Spike only to flinch back when he growled. The master vampire that he was coming to the surface as he glared at the offending bidders. "anyone gets near her," he growled a warning growl that immediately back tracked the vamps and a few of the weaker demons, "and you'll regret the day you laid eyes on her"

The vamps hightailed it outta there, and most of the smaller less powerful demons did as well, the only ones really remaining was Sasquatch and the lizard. "How Dare you try and take what's mine!" Sasquatch ran towards Spike, eyes red with fury at the vamp for ruining his evening. Spike sidestepped around Buffy, arms coming up to block the heavy arm that tried to grab his throat. Spike ducked the next attack, upper cutting his way threw the demons gut, grabbing vital organs and pulling them out. Sasquatch looked stunned for a moment before realizing what had happened, his dead body falling to the ground.

Spikes cold yellow eyes turned to the Lizard man but that he had already turned to leave, his tail disappearing around the corner of the closed alley way. Spike turned towards the woman he loved and sobbed at her state, her eyes still as empty and dead as they were when he got close enough to look, "Buffy?" he reached out to her pulling off his duster to wrap around her naked form. "Luv?"

A/N Hate to end it here I really do, but i have to say i'm just having writers block of death lol any suggestions will be kindly taken, i know where i want the story to go, i mean Buffy still needs to come out of her shock, Zane still needs taking down and of course the spuffyness we all need to make this story happy lol please read and review and No Flames please they will not be taken kindly 3


End file.
